


Sure, Jan

by insertfandomjoke



Series: Trans Peter Comes Out [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, and peters dysphoria is like Welp Guess I Have To Self-Destruct Now, flash isnt transphobic he just uses a gendered insult, spider-man has a twitter and uses it for meme-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Tony forces Peter to make a Twitter for Spider-Man after he calls Tony ancient. Flash is thirsty for a follow, Peter gets called a girl and ruins Tony's punching bag, MJ calls Spider-Man a petty bitch and Tony's just trying to understand Peter's memes.





	Sure, Jan

**Author's Note:**

> ...on Twitter.

Peter frowned at his new Stark Phone. Tony had switched out his previous one for a supposedly improved phone - “Spider proof,” he had said, shooting a pointed look at Peter’s scratched up one. 

The blue cursor mocked him from where it sat in front of the grey What’s Happening?, waiting to be written over.

Peter didn’t know why this was so hard - he had used Twitter a thousand times before, yet this menial task Mr. Stark had given him had stumped him.

_ “‘Set up a Twitter for Spidey,’  _ he said.  _ ‘It’ll be easy,’  _ he said,” Peter muttered to himself as he pondered what his first tweet should say.

It was mostly just a joke, at first. An offhand comment meant to poke some fun at Mr. Stark’s dismal twitter account and even more barren Instagram.

Mr. Stark, of course, wasn’t having it. Instead, he smirked, letting Peter know he was going to regret calling him  _ an ancient with no bearings on the scary new tech _ , then he leant back in his chair and said, “Okay, why don’t you lead by example?”

Peter hadn’t even processed what he could’ve possibly meant by that before Mr. Stark got FRIDAY to send someone up with a Stark Phone V, downloaded Twitter and pressed the thing that probably cost more than half of Peter’s belongings into his hand.

“Go on, Pete,” Tony shooed him out of his lab. “The world’s been dying to hear more about you. Establish a social media presence.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Peter asked, bewildered. 

Mr. Stark had already turned to walk back into the lab. “Don’t ask me. I’m  _ ancient, _ ” he had mocked as the doors slid to a shut behind him.

Now here Peter paced the corridor, stuck trying to come up with a decent first tweet.

He huffed. It wasn’t like it really mattered. No one would actually believe he was Spider-Man. Besides, he had already finished the hard part of designing his profile. 

He had settled for  _ @TheAmazingSpiderMan  _ because, unsurprisingly, someone had already taken  _ @SpiderMan, @TheSpiderMan, @ActualSpiderMan  _ and even  _ @SpiderManOfficial.  _ Peter was a little offended at the last one. Didn’t that person know identity theft was a crime?

His profile pic came from one of Karen’s logs - a screenshot of his reflection in one of New York’s many, many, stretching skyscraper windows. The sun had been setting behind him, making him look like a shadow in the golden sky. He was pretty proud of that, if he said so himself.

The biography had been slightly harder. In the end, he opted for a simple  _ hey it’s your friendly neighborhood spiderman. _

Thinking back, maybe it was  _ too  _ simplistic. He should probably change it-   _ no, focus,  _ Peter told himself. Alright, he just needed to introduce himself. That made for a good first tweet, right? Or perhaps it should be funny, or what about-

He cut off his thoughts before he ended up getting so stressed he quit before he had even started, which would only serve to make Mr. Stark smug. Peter couldn’t have that.

Determined, he typed up a message, and after quickly skimming it for typos, he pressed the tweet button.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** it’s wednesday my dudes   
{oOOOHYEAHH.gif}

He knew it was silly, but he refreshed his notifications immediately.

**Nothing to see here - yet.**

_ Thanks, Twitter. _

Resigned to having to wait for his account to gain credibility, Peter sighed and started wondering who he should follow. Obviously,  _ @TonyStark  _ and  _ @PepperPotts  _ were a must. After a second of consideration, he added @ _ DrBruceBanner  _ to his follows too, then  _ @OfficialSpiderWatch. _

He figured those were probably enough for now. He went back to his notifications and refreshed. Still nothing to see-

**Iron Man** followed you.

_ Wait, what? _

Peter quickly pulled up Tony’s account and yep, he had definitely been followed by Mr. Stark, which meant it was impossible for him to back out now.

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
****Replying to @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** It’s Saturday. Also, why did you go for such a long username?

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** first of all mr stark, u need to get online more if you dont know that iconic vine. secondly, all the good ones are taken :/

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** Should I bother asking what a vine is?

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** wait. WAIT. you dont know what a vine is?? ive failed my job to introduce you to the developed world. ive known you for two years mr stark - 2 got damn yrs!!

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** I pity your English teacher. If I let you back in the lab will you promise to not show me those vines of yours?

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** im gonna need a lot more than that

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** I’ll buy whatever username you want. 

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** nope, too bad mr stark. we’re watching at least an hour long vine comp whether u like it or not. also, im weirdly attached to this username now

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** I regret forcing you to make a Twitter for your onesie-clad alter ego.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** r00d :(

**Dr Banner @DrBruceBanner** **  
** @TonyStark @TheAmazingSpiderMan You’re literally five feet away from each other. Please stop clogging up my timeline.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** sorry dr banner!!! but also just wanted to say, im glad u at least obviously know how to use twitter

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** Get back in the lab already, kid.

Peter didn’t hesitate in shoving his phone in his pocket and racing back inside.

-

Alright, so he probably should’ve expected this outcome.  _ The  _ Iron Man, after all, had not only responded to his tweet and followed him, but also Tony had tweeted more in that one exchange than the rest of his account combined. 

Still, when Peter turned on his phone, he was so shocked by the sheer amount of notifications flooding his screen that he almost dropped his phone.

**annalise @spidermanfan** **  
** @OfficialSpiderWatch omg do you think @TheAmazingSpiderMan is legit??

**Spidey Watch @OfficialSpiderWatch** **  
** Yep! @TonyStark is only following 4 people - Pepper, Rhodey, Hulk and Spider-Man! Also, lbr, “spidey” would 100% quote the Wednesday vine.

**Harry Barry @lmao69** **  
** I don’t know. Could be a publicity stunt. It’s no secret that Stark’s stock dropped last night.

**thirsT @alexismonroe** **  
** yeah, by 0.01% ?? lmao get outta here w/ ur negativity

**Flash @eugenethompson** **  
** @TheAmazingSpiderMan Hey, Spider-Man! Do you follow back?

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
** someones thirsty

**Flash @eugenethompson** **  
** I’m not! Spider-Man and I are good friends, that’s all. He borrowed my car on homecoming!

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
** such good friends that he doesnt follow you

**Flash @eugenethompson** **  
** He probably only wants to see the important tweets from The Hulk and Iron Man.

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
** {surejan.gif}

Peter grinned at that. He was tempted to follow MJ, but he wasn’t sure if that counted as an identity risk or not.

Eventually, he figured that if he followed a few of his followers at random, it should be inconspicuous enough for him to get away with it.

Peter flicked to his profile and was promptly blown away by the number he saw.

**13256 Followers**

The number rose drastically with each refresh. Figuring he wouldn’t find any quality Twitters to follow like this, he scrolled through his mentions. Was it narcissistic to follow  _ @ironmanfan?  _ Oh well, they seemed alright so Peter followed them anyway. He added around 40 more to his follow list before going back to MJ’s account and following her.

Almost instantly, he got a notification. 

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
** wow @TheAmazingSpiderMan is really a petty bitch huh

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** {isuream.gif}

**Flash @eugenethompson** **  
** @itsmichelle HOW????

Smiling, Peter changed his notification setting so his phone wouldn’t go off constantly, then replied to a few tweets. Some were asking him when he was going out on patrol, and when Peter saw it was only 9pm he responded with “right now actually.”

He said a quick goodbye to Tony and went up to his room to get changed.

Since he had spending so much time at the tower, and more often than not he stayed the weekend, Tony had taken it upon himself to get a room set up for Peter. At first, the teenager had vehemently insisted that he was fine with the couch, but once he saw the double bed and functional, top-of-the-line Stark laptop, he had fallen in love. Tony had also gotten relatively soundproof walls in consideration of Peter’s heightened senses, which he was eternally grateful for. 

When New York’s criminals grew quiet, Peter spent his time tweeting photos of the sunrise from the building he was perched on. When his followers started tweeting at him to get to bed, he finally returned back to the tower and fell asleep as soon as his body hit his bed. 

...Only for Mr. Stark to burst into his room and command FRIDAY open his curtains after what felt like two seconds.

Peter let out a long-suffering groan, but Tony wasn’t having any of it.

“Get up, kid. You’ve got school,” he reminded him.

Tony only got another groan in response as Peter threw his blanket over his head to block out the light. 

“Jeez, what time did you stay out to last night?” Tony clucked his tongue when FRIDAY answered. “Kid, we talked about this. I’ll let you be Spider-Man when you stay over as long as you follow the midnight curfew so I don’t have to deal with your scary aunt!”

“But Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, words slurring together as he finally sat upright in bed, “there was a mugging. And then I had to chase the guy for like,  _ two hours. _ I got him outside a club and a girl asked me to take her home ‘cause she was scared and I couldn’t  _ not  _ go with her, but then that got me wondering, what if other people need my help? So I went back there and -“

Tony held up a hand. “Okay, save the heroic rambling for Happy. Right now, you have ten minutes to get ready or he says he’s quitting. However, I pay him too much for that to even be a possibility so really it’s a matter of whether or not you want to be late for school.”

That got Peter’s attention. “Wait, what time is it?”

“It is precisely 7am, Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY informed.

Peter shot out of bed. “Shit, shit,  _ shit!”  _ He cursed, kicking the clothes on the floor around until he found his backpack.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything,” Tony said, turning to leave the room. “Also, next weekend, you’re cleaning this mess up. I didn’t spend tens of thousands of dollars for you to trash your bedroom.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark!” Peter apologised, opening his drawer to find something to wear.

“It’s still just Tony!” He hollered. The door clicked shut behind him. 

Five minutes later, Peter rushed out of the tower and into Happy’s car.

“Tony said you wouldn’t have eaten breakfast,” Happy grunted out as a greeting. “He told me to take you to McDonald’s drive-through.”

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed, surprised, as if suddenly realising he was, in fact, starving. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great! If it’s no trouble, of course.”

Happy rolled his eyes and wound up the screen separating the two. Peter didn’t mind though. He was fairly sure he and the driver were getting closer. It was only a matter of time until he was allowed to sit shotgun, Peter thought to himself.

Peter was so busy fantasising about his and Happy’s inevitable friendship, he forgot all about his weekend Twitter adventures as Spider-Man.

He didn’t even remember that that was a thing he had done until Decathlon practice.

“He has to be in high school!” Flash protested. “Tony Stark mentioned that Spider-Man has an English teacher!”

“Maybe he’s majoring in English,” MJ commented, feet on the desk and reading a book, resigned to no one getting any actual practice done today. She glanced up when Peter entered. “Nice of you to join us, Parker.”

Peter shrugged awkwardly. “Sorry, my teacher asked to stay back after class because -“

“Yeah, don’t care.”

“Right, sorry.” Flushing, Peter took his seat.

Ned’s chair remained empty beside him. He had been sick with the flu all weekend. That probably explained why Peter hadn’t figured out how much of a big deal his Twitter escapades were.

“ _ So,” _ he started as nonchalantly as possible, “what’s this about Spider-Man’s English teacher?”

MJ gave him the Michelles Jones equivalent of a smirk. “Flash here thinks that Spider-Man’s in high school. What’s your take on this,  _ Peter?”  _

Her tone was so accusing Peter was certain she knew, but he also thought she’d figure it out eventually so he wasn’t too concerned. Still, MJ was the  _ worst  _ for throwing him under the bus like this.

“Uh…”

“Who cares what Penis Parker thinks? He lied about knowing Spider-Man. At least I’ve actually met him!” Flash boasted.

MJ flicked a rubber at his head. “Yeah, how’s that working out for you?”

Flash scoffed. “He probably just followed people at random. And he might not even know the meaning behind the gif!”

“Sure, Jan,” Peter muttered to himself. He apparently said that louder than he thought because a few of his teammates laughed.

“I thought you said he’s in high school. What kind of high schooler doesn’t know that?” MJ pressed.

Flash huffed, giving up on the topic for now.

-

At the end of the week, the hype around his Twitter had finally died down a little. Now that he wasn’t being tweeted “are you really spiderman??” every two seconds, Peter found himself replying to people every spare second he had. His follower count had increased dramatically, and soon he was rivalling Tony’s.

He still couldn’t believe that he had one million. ( _ One million!!!) _

The verification came on Friday, marking his one month on Testosterone. Needless to say, Peter’s day was going well. 

The cherry on top came with the knowledge that that afternoon he’d be back at the Tower for the weekend. Peter couldn’t wait to rub his Twitter success in Mr. Stark’s face.

He was barely concentrating, yet he still managed to answer more than his fair share of questions during Decathlon practice. Flash was growing increasingly annoyed with him but Peter was too busy holding off Ned’s pestering to notice. 

“Can you follow me?” Ned whispered.

“I’m already following MJ. If I follow you too, people in our school might get suspicious,” Peter hissed. “And you don’t even have Twitter!”

“I could make one!”

“Yeah, because it’s totally not weird that Spider-Man follows a stranger’s account seconds after it’s made.”

“You don’t have to follow me straight away.”

“Or I could not follow you at all,” Peter sighed.

Ned was about to continue when Flash cut into the conversation.

“What are you two girls gossiping about?” He demanded.

Peter’s stomach clenched.

Ned, noticing his discomfort, took over. “None of your business, Flash.”

“Yeah, shut up.” Peter winced when his voice cracked. 

Flash barked out a laugh. “Hey, look who recently hit puberty! For a while there I thought you might be a girl.” Flash grinned while Peter sat there, feeling like his body was being pummelled with each comment. 

When Peter didn’t respond, he realised he had struck a nerve and continued. “What?” He taunted. “You have to admit, it explains why you’re so small and skinny. Hah! Penis Parker the girl!”

“Oh,  _ fuck you _ , Flash!” He burst out, stunning the rest of the team.

Mr. Harrington had apparently just started listening, because he immediately pulled Peter up on the swear. The next few minutes were spent with his teacher trying to make him apologise to Flash in front of everyone, but not without Ned and even MJ protesting.

Eventually, though, Peter gave in. Besides, it wasn’t like Flash  _ knew.  _ He was simply being a dick. That didn’t stop Peter from cursing them under his breath as he sank lower into his chair. He wanted so badly to explain just how badly it affected him so he could shut them up, but he wasn’t sure if Mr. Harrington was even aware of what transgender meant _. _

Peter needed to vent before he spontaneously combusted though, so he took out his phone and opened Twitter.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** haha gotta love it when someone triggers ur dysphoria am i right!!! :))))

He sent the tweet, not giving a shit then and there. Before anyone could respond, he left the app and played games on his phone.

Peter stormed out of school an hour later, kicking his shoes in the dirt and trying to squash the anger brewing inside of him, making his chest feel tight and his eyes sting. 

Peter trudged his way over to Happy’s car and got in, barely muttering a hello to the driver. If he was paying more attention, he would’ve noticed Happy sending a quick warning text to Tony, but he was more interested in staring out the tinted window. He blankly watched the monochromatic scenery of New York pass by. 

He was sure his heavy breathing annoyed Happy, but Peter was using it as a method to fight back the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes so he didn’t care.

_ For a while there I thought you might be a girl. _

He took a shuddering breath in as Flash’s words entered his mind despite his best efforts to keep them out.

_ Apologise to Flash, Peter. _

It was no fair! Flash causes his dysphoria to act up and then  _ Peter  _ gets punished for it! It was so  _ stupid- _

“We’re here,” Happy said when the car rolled to a stop.

Peter shook himself out of his frustration, hitched his backpack onto his shoulder and exited the car, muttering his thanks before stomping inside.

He was trying his hardest to not let his anger show, but it was impossible to bite back his huff of frustration when the employees jostled him as they bustled about on the first floor.

“Welcome, Peter Parker,” FRIDAY greeted when he got inside the elevator. “Straight up to the boss, I presume?”

“Yeah,” Peter ground out, shoulders tense as another wave of anger hit him.

“Is everything alright? You seem to be in distress.”

“Everything’s fine,” he snapped. He caught himself and fuelled his anger into tightly clenching his backpack’s strap with a white-knuckled fist. “Sorry, Fri,” he half-heartedly apologised to the metal ceiling of the elevator, scuffing his shoe back and forth impatiently.

“None taken, Mr. Parker. Boss has been alerted of your arrival and your current mood.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!” Peter exclaimed, just as he arrived at the top floor. FRIDAY remained silent. Peter silently thanked the gods, because he felt bad about how he was treating it, albeit the fact that the AI was, well, an AI.

Seeing no sign of Tony, Peter allowed himself to roll his eyes at his typical tardiness and trudged his way to his room.

Peter used the fact that nobody would be able to hear him unless they stood right outside his door to his advantage. He flung his bag careless onto the floor, then let out the enraged scream he had been holding back.

The anger burst through the careful walls he had crafted, flooding through his veins as everything came rushing back to him.

_ I thought you might be a girl. _

_ So small and skinny. _

_ Penis Parker the girl! _

“Stupid Flash! Stupid Mr. Harrington!” He cursed, none too quietly. He aimed a kick at a random pile and sent clothes flying across the room. 

His fists clenched again and he itched to punch something, but with his super strength, he wasn’t sure if the red and gold walls (courtesy of Tony, of course) could withstand the hit.

Instead, he stood in the middle of the room, digging his nails into the palms of his hand as his body shook. Hot tears splashed down his flushed cheeks. Peter didn’t want to look up, because then he’d be staring at his reflection and his stupid smooth jaw and his stupid twig arms and his stupid girly physique.

Sure, it had only been a month, but Peter had been so  _ sure  _ that he passed better than ever and yet -

“Kid?” Tony knocked on the door, but didn’t enter. “You in there?”

Peter knew that Tony was really asking for permission to come in, so he stayed silent. His room was where he always was if he wasn’t in the lab with Tony nor lounging on the couch in his Iron Man pyjamas. 

Tony didn’t speak for a moment. “...Just so you know, there’s a punching bag in gym.”

Peter waited until Mr. Stark’s steps faded. He allowed an additional minute to pass before he grabbed a towel, slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and beelined for the elevator.

Two hours later, he had taken the better part of his anger out on a now considerably more worse for wear punching bag and he was left panting against the wall. His chest hurt as heaved in air, but not because of the exercise.

Despite pummelling the bag for what it was worth, Peter’s chest ached each time he thought about the fact that he’d never pass and no one would ever take him seriously, so the entire thing was hopeless because  _ there was no way he’d ever truly be a - _

“Pete?” Tony walked in, looking around before spotting him in the corner. A frown pulled at his face, forming deep creases in his forehead. “When I suggested you take out your anger on my punching bag, I didn’t think you’d split the seams,” he commented.

Peter looked up and squinted at the bag.  _ Huh. Whoops. _

Tony took pity on the kid. “Don’t worry about it. I could buy a million bags and still have plenty left over.

“Right,” Peter mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Tony signed. It seemed that he’d have to be direct if he wanted to get anything out of Peter.

“So, I saw your tweet.”

Peter snorted despite himself. “You mean you actually used Twitter?”

Tony laughed and stretched out a hand to the other. “Yeah. I was a bit confused though. How did your tweet manage to gain so many retweets whereas mine struggle to breach a hundred?”

“It’s ‘cause I’m relatable, Mr. Stark,” Peter quipped, grabbing his hand and allowing Tony to pull him up.

“Are you saying I’m not relatable?” Tony questioned, leading Peter out of the gym and up to his lab.

“I don’t know a single billionaire teenager who’s saved New York a bunch of times. Also, you’re  _ super  _ old. No offence.”

Tony scoffed. “Am I supposed to say none taken? You know, I spend my time getting a surprise for you and you insult me! I’m hurt, Pete,  _ hurt.” _

Peter’s head whipped to Tony. “Surprise?”

Instead of turning left to go to Tony’s lab like Peter was used to, he was taken down the right hand corridor, at the end of which was his room. 

This time, the door that he had been told led to a supply closet had been replaced with glass sliding doors. Behind it, Peter could see a lab that mirrored Tony’s own.. He took it all in, absolutely bewildered.

“I had this in the works for a few months and I figured you’d, uh, appreciate it after whatever happened at school, so I had the last of it rushed,” Tony explained, scratching the back of his neck and attempting to look like he wasn’t nervously gauging Peter’s reaction. “When I mentioned the gym, I thought you’d see it but I guess you were too worked up or something - which is fine - to notice. Avoid the back of the lab, though. That bit hasn’t been completely-“

Peter collided with Tony’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing his middle. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark,” he whispered into Tony’s shirt. 

“It’s no problem, kid,” Tony assured, reaching a hand up to smooth Peter’s hair. He must have decided last second that although they had officially arrived at  _ hugging,  _ they definitely weren’t at paternal gestures just yet. He coughed, patting Peter on the back a few times before letting go. “Jesus, you’re crushing me.”

Peter pulled back and beamed at him. “Sure, Jan,” he teased, before racing into his new lab.

“I don’t know what that means!” Tony called, but Peter was already inside.

-

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** okay uhh time for me to answer ur FAQs

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 1\. yeah im a trans guy. for those who’ve lived under a rock or something, that means i was assigned female at birth (afab) but im a guy. @DrBruceBanner developed some T that would work on me and its been 1.5 months since ive started it

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 2\. @TonyStark is NOT my dad. idek how this rumour even started anyway?? like,,, cmon,,, sure he and i may both be nerds but STILL.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 3\. while im on the topic, i 100% showed him at least 10 vine comps. he was v concerned when he read some of the titles but i explained that gen z has no will to live, etc. etc. and then he was like “r u ok”

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 3.5 this wasnt one of the questions i was gonna answer but after the last tweet everyone asked me how i responded. obviously i finger gunned him?? what other answer is there????

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 4\. hell yeah i support anyone in the LGBTQ+ community!! im also the B for those wondering (me? outing myself on twitter so i dont have to come out irl? its more likely than u think)

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 5\. idk if im an avenger. i barely know anyone beyond @TonyStark and @DrBruceBanner… like, ive met the falcon, cpt. america + tws but i dont think i qualify :/

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 5.5 who’s fave avenger ISNT thor?? a) hes a literal god and b) have u SEEN him??

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** 6\. to anyone who asks if i follow back, here u go:   
{waterbottle.jpg}

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
** damn spiderman really out there dragging flash huh

**Flash @eugenethompson** **  
****Replying to @itsmichelle** **  
** Oh, come on. There has to be thousands of people asking him to follow back. The guy’s a legend! He isn’t subtweeting me or whatever you’re implying.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
** {surejan.gif}

-

**Betty @elizabethb** **  
** @TheAmazingSpiderMan represents all of our thoughts about Thor.

**Betty @elizabethb** **  
** Wait shit I forgot that straight dudes were a thing.

**mj @itsmichelle** **  
****Replying to @elizabethb** **  
** honestly if straight dudes dont agree that thor is a whole ass snacc, thats their problem

**annalise @spidermanfan** **  
** noah fence but if you don’t think @TheAmazingSpiderMan is gen z then you clearly can’t read.

**thirsT @alexismonroe** **  
****Replying to @spidermanfan** **  
** finally someone out here is speaking the truth

**Spidey Watch @OfficialSpiderWatch** **  
** Local Vigilante Comes Out As Trans Bicon. Crime Now Declared CisHet. More At 9.

-

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** Okay, I’ve been asked what I think about @TheAmazingSpiderMan ‘s recent tweets. 

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** Of course I support the kid. Sometimes I say insensitive things but he always corrects me and I’m trying to do better.

**Iron Man @TonyStark** **  
** No, I am not his father. No, he’s not an Avenger because he turned down the offer when I asked, thinking it was a test.

**Iron Man @TonyStark  
** He’s lying about Thor being his favourite Avenger. I am.

**spidey @TheAmazingSpiderMan** **  
****Replying to @TonyStark** **  
** {surejan.gif}

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a vent-fic and ended up as something kinda good??


End file.
